Why Not?
by CloudxKadajLover
Summary: He kept his feelings hidden in order not to make things worse. However, he didn't realize revealing them would only make things better. KadajxYazoo, Yazoo's POV. Rated T for light shonen-ai.


Yay, my first KadajxYazoo ficcie!! Quite shocking actually, since like five months ago I didn't like this couple at all…mostly because I always viewed as them as brothers, so I was like O.o when I found out they were so popular…then thanks to the buttloads of yaoi pics of them on deviant art I grew to tolerate them…and THEN after reading Kadaj Addiction's fics on them, I thought 'Aww, they're cute!' And now look, lol. Well anyway, this IS my first fic on them so if you don't think it ain't all that great, be easy on me! Idea for this came when I was trying to go to sleep (I kid you not!! I get my fic ideas purely out of the blue!) and it's light and cute. I guess the only warning is incest...but again they aren't REALLY brothers...they are mostly referred to as the silver haired MEN, but I do use the words 'brother' and 'sibling' in this so I guess that counts. XP Also my first time typing a story from Yazoo's POV, so tell me if you think he's okay! He's not the easiest character to type about since he has like SO many sides to him...but I gave it a shot!! Newayz, I hope you all like:D

* * *

He was sure the liking was always there, that it was simply waiting for the opportune moment to reveal itself. No, he _knew_ for a fact it was there, he just refused to acknowledge it. There were so many reasons to- first off, their focus was supposed to be on Mother. Kadaj, being the leader and the only one who received her instructions directly would instruct them what to do, and they would follow without question. That's how things always were, and the long haired man knew better than to try to change that. Even if he did have his doubts about his supposed Mother, he never spoke of them. Especially since the dominating youth practically worshipped her, and would jump off a cliff if she said to. If he even showed the _slightest_ hint of disliking their quest, the youngest remnant would shoot a glare in his direction. Then he would find himself being chided by him, saying that he wasn't taking this seriously when it needed to be and that without Mother they wouldn't even exist, or have any point of living at all. Of course Yazoo knew this already, but he wasn't sure about the last bit. Why was it they needed a _point _in living? Why couldn't they just live like everyone else did? Those tired, shabby humans that roamed along most of the Planet didn't seem to serve much of a purpose. But they were still alive and well. Didn't Kadaj see that? Didn't he see, that if perhaps they were never able to find Mother, he had two dependable brothers who would take care of him?

No, he knew Kadaj cared about them, he just wasn't very open in showing it. He couldn't really blame him for being so dependent on Mother- he was young, naive and childish. He desired love and protection more than they did. Naturally he looked upon Mother to give him those things one day, unaware that his siblings did love him and would protect him no matter what. Perhaps this was what annoyed Yazoo the most- the fact that when Mother was concerned, they didn't seem important. They just were simply there to help with the quest. He knew he was a puppet, but he wasn't _Kadaj's_ puppet and did not like being treated as though he was. Nonetheless, he always was able to forgive the teen for his coldness; he knew he didn't mean it. In Kadaj's turquoise eyes, he saw he was doing what was right in order for them to be closer to finding Mother. There were also times the bossy youth realized how harsh he was acting and would try to make up for it by being more easy going the next day.

Second, Kadaj was several years younger than he was. Not to mention he was his brother, and it didn't seem right to have these odd feelings for someone that was related to you. But at the back of his mind, the gunman told himself they weren't _directly_ related. Did that make it okay? Was it wrong to stare and admire someone who you thought was beautiful? Yazoo caught himself looking over the youngest remnant's figure a few times, and once Kadaj caught him staring, to his embarrassment. However, the shorter teen didn't seem to mind, simply smirked at him before continuing on toward their base. Did _that _make it okay? Then there were those few times where Kadaj wasn't obsessing about Mother and seemed to be a completely different person; he was happy, silly, fun even. He liked teasing and fooling around with them. The slim remnant found out he liked this side of Kadaj- this much more easy going, calm side of him that he barely saw. They would talk with each other, and the beautiful youth seemed to understand his older sibling, more than Loz did anyway. There seemed to be some type of bond between them, in which if the tall remnant was lost for words, or didn't know how to explain something, Kadaj always knew the right thing to say to rid of his brother's confusion. They seemed to be able to read each other's thoughts, in some weird way, Yazoo felt that the teen was part of him. Not in the fact that they were all parts of Sephiroth, as he didn't feel this way about Loz; but in a way one would think of their significant other. The perfect haired man felt that Kadaj completed him, and that he couldn't truly be himself without him. This was where his liking for the young beauty surfaced, but he restrained himself. He wondered if maybe Kadaj wasn't this way all the time because of their Mother's influence on him- that perhaps the youth's cold, cruel nature was because of _her_, that _she _was making him this way so she could get what she wanted faster. For this reason, the thoughtful puppet almost resented her. Yes, they were puppets but they were individuals with personalities and neither her nor Sephiroth had a right to take that away from them.

Lastly, he wasn't completely sure if Kadaj felt the same way about him. The cat eyed youth seemed to enjoy their moments together as much as he did, but he didn't seem to show any signs that would indicate he loved the middle brother. Then again, Yazoo was keeping his feelings concealed; Kadaj could be doing the same. Maybe they were both scared about sharing how they felt about each other; neither of them knew much about love, knew whether it was right to feel this way and most importantly, what would Mother say? She would most certainly disapprove. And then there was Loz. The sarcastic man didn't even want to _think_ about how the brawny remnant would react to his two younger siblings being in love with each other. Not only that, but he would probably feel distant, as though he didn't belong. They didn't need that right now- they needed to be together. All they had was each other to rely on.

For these reasons, the middle brother refused to give in to his silly emotions. It would only make things more complicating, as if they already weren't. Perhaps after they found Mother he could find the nerve to tell him…

However, that would change soon. As the tired man walked into the large, shell like house that was supposed to be 'home', he saw Loz was still awake, sitting by their kitchen table. He had a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Yazoo asked immediately as he placed a bag of groceries on the counter.

"Kadaj isn't home yet. He left two hours ago, saying he was just going to stroll around."

The long haired man blinked at this information. What would his younger brother be doing at this time of night? It was almost midnight.

"I'll find him. He can't be too far."

With those words, the slim man set out again, sliding through the enchanted forest, listening for any signs that Kadaj was near. Within a few minutes, he found him, sitting on the ground, looking lost in thought. The pondering teen looked up though, the second he noticed his older brother was there.

"There you are. What are you doing out so late? Loz is worried about you."

Kadaj nearly rolled his eyes.

"What else is new."

"You have been wondering off a lot lately. Is something wrong?"

The gunner sat down next to the young swordsman, who shook his head.

"No. Well…it's just…I've been thinking."

"About?" Yazoo questioned, although he was pretty sure he knew.

"…Mother."

Kadaj was quiet for a moment, and a rare, saddened expression came across his face before he got up and started walking around the small area.

"It's just…I…I don't think I'll ever be able to please Mother. All she ever does is compare me to…to _him_. And I feel that unless I am like him…she won't accept me."

The pretty remnant stared at Kadaj, surprised by this sudden information. The violent beauty never spoke of what Mother was like, or how she treated him. But even if Yazoo had his doubts about her, he didn't really expect her to be that…cold. Especially when Kadaj was concerned. His disliking of his Mother increased more; who was she to make the youngest remnant feel he was insignificant? That he wasn't worth anything, when he meant so much to him?

"You don't have to be like Sephiroth."

The upset youth twitched at the sound of the former SOLDIER's name. He turned to look at Yazoo, desperation coming across the beautiful features of his face.

"Don't you see? She doesn't love me as I am!"

"But I do."

The middle sibling said these words before he could catch himself, and he witnessed his younger brother's eyes widen in surprise before he looked down, heat rising in his pale face. An uncomfortable silence formed between them. The embarrassed remnant found the nerve to look up into those mesmerizing eyes, only to find that Kadaj was smiling. There was something in his eyes that Yazoo couldn't quite place- it was something like happiness, but seemed to have a lot more meaning…

The suddenly cheerful youth walked over and knelt by his supposed brother, much closer than before. Then there was no room for thinking as the curious man felt the other's lips on his own in a foreign, but gentle action. A moment later Kadaj pulled away, smirking slightly.

"I love you too."

A sense of relief and happiness came over the quiet remnant, and he smiled himself before a question occurred to him.

"What was that?"

"I said I loved you!"

"No, not _that_, what you just did!"

"You mean this?"

Kadaj repeated the action and Yazoo's mind momentarily went blank.

"…yes, that."

The teen giggled.

"It's a kiss silly."

"Where did you learn that?"

"I saw it once. It's simple."

The smiling youth wrapped his arms around the other's neck before kissing him again. The peaceful man pulled his brother onto his lap, keeping his arm's around the small waist. Some type of warm, soothing feeling traveled through out his body and while he wasn't sure what it was, kissing felt nice and it was the only thing he gave his attention to. That was until he heard the sound of footsteps not far from them.

He pulled away and chuckled as Kadaj pouted.

"Not now."

"Why not?"

"Because-"

They both jumped at the sound of their eldest brother's voice.

"Where ARE you guys?! Seriously, this isn't funny!"

The rebel glared in the direction of where he heard Loz's voice, but got off of Yazoo nonetheless.

"Guess we'll have to finish this later," he said, turning to smile at the person of his affections.

"You've done this before?" the gunman asked, a bit surprised by the bold tone Kadaj was using.

Giggling again, the gorgeous youth shook his head.

"No. But you only learn more through experience," he said, a mischievous smirk gracing his lips.

* * *

YAY INCEST!! XD lol, well there you go! I'm happy how it came out...and whatever you think might happen between Kadaj and Yazoo after this is entirely up to you! ;D Dunno if I'll ever write another fic on them again...but you never know! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and leave me a review please!!!! 


End file.
